1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of treatment for mouth pain. More particularly the invention relates to a method for temporarily reducing mouth pain and discomfort in humans.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Mouth pain is pain or discomfort associated with the oral cavity, the teeth, gums and other mucosal surfaces of the lips, tongue and mouth resulting from known or unknown causes, e.g., toothache, denture irritations, canker sores, irritation related to inflamed gums, orthodontic tooth manipulation and appliances, oral surgery, etc.
Typical treatment for mouth pain is symptomatic relief with conventional analgesics such as aspirin or with oral anesthetics such as benzocaine and butacaine.
Dextromethorphan is an old compound used heretofore as an antitussive. It is marketed in a wide variety of "over-the-counter" (OTC) and prescription (Rx) products for relief of cough, typically as the hydrobromide. It is described in the art consistently as having no significant analgesic activity.